The Lord of the Cards
by WriterApprentice
Summary: ON HOLD. Card Captor Sakura and The Lord of the Rings Crossover! Tell me if there is anything wrong with the position of the sentences, like if there too cramped together. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: **The CCS gang is sucked into another world while searching for the other Clow Cards; they are brought to Middle Earth at the time when Sauron was defeated, at the time of peace. Now peace is ruined as the remaining Clow Cards run rampant, causing chaos, and a new enemy arises with the remains of Mordor's army.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Card Capto Salura and Lord of the Rings!

**OK WHATEVER JUST READ**

* * *

**The Lord of the Cards**

**Chapter 1**

**More Than 53 Cards**

"Hoe! I'll never find the card at this rate!" complained Sakura Kinomoto

"But you have to Sakura, who know what havoc this card can do!" argued Kero for the 5th time

"B-but this is just a harmless can't we just leave it alone?"

"Have you have forgotten so early what this card did?"

"Uh… well yea…"

**Flashback**

"_HOOOEEEEEEEE!" yelled Sakura._

"_What is it?" question Tomoyo_

"_T-t-the school, look at it!" Sakura pointed_

"_gasp It's all wonky!"_

_Both Sakura and Tomoyo were right ad the school did look **very** wonky. All it's structural architecture were out of place enough to even break half the laws of Science it's self, or maybe only Physics. Windows were overlapping each other without barriers, corners twisted and turn like vines, the roof itself looked like it was melting, and the statue in front of the school looked more like one of Picasso's art, and everything was topsy-turvy._

"_Could it be the work of another Clow Card?" said Tomoyo_

"_Yes it is, I'll have to call Eriol about it"_

**Reality**

"So what's the name of the card again?" questioned Kero

"Eriol said this is the work of the Shape Cards," said Sakura

"Why did you say card with an "s" at the end?"

"Because the Shape Card consists of 3, not 1 like most of them or 2 like the Twin Card."

"WHAT! Is that even possible! 3 in 1 card!" shouted Kero

"Well that's what Eriol said, you don't have to shout," said Sakura

"Sorry, I was just surprised at the fact that Clow Reed was able to do something like that, but the point is that now we have to catch 3 of the Shape Cards at the same time," said Kero

"That's not difficult; Eriol hinted that if we know the property of the Shape Card, we would be able to find a way to seal it but I still don't understand what he said," said Sakura

"So what does the card do?" asked Kero

"Uh… I think I wasn't able to listen when he got to that part…" said Sakura

sweat drop

Kero animie fell

"What? Why! It was supposed to be the most important information for a Card Captor and YOU didn't listen to it!" snapped Kero

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I didn't listen to it, you were talking too loudly to the fact that you wanted a piece of my Dad's Cheese Cake!" argued Sakura

"Well a Guardian needs energy to protect the Card Mistress, so we need tons of food to eat." explained Kero

"I know and don't call me the Card Mistress; one is because I don't deserve the title and two I haven't got all the Clow Cards."

At this part of the story you would have already figured out why Sakura was not yet the Card Mistress. It all started a few days after Sakura sealed her 53rd Card, she received a telephone call from Eriol saying that he had unrepentantly received more of Clow Reed's memory.

**Flashback**

_The telephone rings_

"_I'll get it! Hello? This is the Kinomoto residence. " said Sakura_

"_Hello Sakura," answered Eriol_

"_Eriol! Hey how is everything?" said Sakura_

"_Everything is fine; I guess things went well in sealing the last Card?" said Eriol_

"_Yep, everything is back to normal and luckily no one suspected Li and me, though they wondered how they slept through the whole day in public," Said Sakura_

"_That was definitely luck by your side," said Eriol_

"_Now that the last Card is sealed and became a Sakura Card Tomoyo had hosted a party and invited me, Meilin, Li and of course Kero, you know how he likes sweets, for this special event, I wish you and everyone else with you would come join us," said Sakura_

"_Well I would, but you know Spinel and how he reacts to sweets," said Eriol_

"_Yea I know, you know it was very thoughtful of you to call me" giggled Sakura (she's only giggling at Spinel's reaction to sweets)_

"_Sakura… I called you for another reason," said Eriol_

"_Huh?" _

"_You see Sakura, I have some bad news, you haven't sealed all the Cards," informed Eriol_

_Whatever Sakura was expecting was not this for she had dropped the phone._


End file.
